geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
BFB: Episode L
One day I was browsing YouTube for any updates on the newest BFB episode when I found a video titled “BFB: Episode L” Things only go down hill from here. It start with Cloudy, Balloony, Roboty, Rocky, Naily, Ice Cube, and Nickel playing tag, but something was off, the plant life wasn’t a vibrant green color, but instead was yellowish-brown and appeared to be dying. Leafy walks over to her fellow teammates and assigns them “jobs” in order to prepare for the next contest. Nickel immediately shouts at Leafy “SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF RABBIT FOOD”. Rocky then backed Nickel up by barfing on Leafy for about ten seconds, this was long enough that at the last three seconds or so, he starting throwing up what seemed to be feces, Rocky then stopped barfing and yelled in such a hostile, almost demonic tone ”STOP BARKING ORDERS AT US YOU SAD, GREEN, FOOTBALL-SHAPED TUMOR” This infuriates Leafy and she says to her team “Grrr, now you’ve done it, you lousy bastards have pissed me off for the last time!”. Leafy then turns red and disappears, the sky suddenly turns bright red and a black vortex forms at the zenith. Evil leafy emerges from this vortex with horns and covered in blood as she rips Match in half. Blood and organs came out of Match as she screamed for a few seconds, “Shut your god damn mouth” Evil Leafy said in a demonic, angry tone. She then proceeded to snap Matches neck and eat her. All of Leafy’s teammates start running in different directions at this point. Unfortunately she caught up to Woody, she then reached into his chest cavity, and started shoving fistfuls of his flesh into her mouth, she then did the same thing to Spongy and Book, except Book was also skinned alive and had her nerves and tendons plucked at like guitar strings, she does something similar to Gaty. When Donut tries to stab her with Naily she flings him, stabs Saw in the head with Naily, and then shoves Naily as far as she can into the ground stating that “She wasn’t worth her god damn time”. A few minutes later Evil Leafy flees to Gelatin’s Steak House and starts taking hostages. She shoots Cake in the head, bangs him against the wall, and leaves him to die in the dumpster outside of the building, she then kills Eggy, Pin, Pillow, Bottle, and 8-Ball by shooting them execution-style inside the steakhouse, Pen is also shot but he survives by playing dead and covering himself with the remains of those that were just killed by Evil Leafy, the latter then skins Yellow Face alive, eats Foldy, and bangs Bells head against a wall until she stops screaming. She then charges at Gelatin with a steak knife but the scene ends before the knife touches him. Four becomes irate and declares this to be Clock’s fault, so the challenge is to kill Clock in the most painful way possible. Ice Cube starts kicking his teeth out and even tears one of his hands off before Barf Bag, Bracelety, Lollipop, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Robot Flower, Fries, and Rocky restrain her. Cloudy then tells Ice Cube and everyone restraining her to let Clock go out on his own terms. The next scene cuts to Clock, presumably in one of the bathrooms judging by the toilet in the background, standing on a stool and putting a noose around himself and mumbling in a quiet, defeated tone “Cloudy’s right.” before shooting himself with a gun in his mouth aimed at his upper jaw, what it shows next is a large chunk of brain matter flying at the camera and inching off the screen in the span of a few seconds, we then get to see the rest of Clock’s body, everything above his lower jar to be separated from the rest of his body, and remaining half slipping out of a blood and gut covered noose. Evil Leafy starts calling for everyone to come to Gelatin’s steakhouse in a demonic siren-esque voice. When Cloudy calls Gelatin’s Steakhouse and asks for Gelatin he hears a demonic, zombielike voice speaking to him on the phone. The scene then cuts to Evil Leafy using Gelatins corpse as a makeshift puppet and her wiggling his vocal cords while she accompanies his “voice”. Gelatin had been deceased long enough that his “skin” was now pale everywhere except the part of his body that was facing down, which was colored similarly to a bruise, his entrails spilling out of him, and seemed to have Match’s remains in his stomach, he is also covered in Eggy’s yolk, which seemed to have an embryo in it, which I thought was odd since Book had confirmed that Eggy was hollow in BFDI 18, it seems that he had only been killed within the last few hours since his corpse was not stiff yet. The next scene starts with Balloony attempting to blow up Evil Leafy with an explosive but he ultimately fails, he then explodes since the explosive was strapped to his back, she then goes on to possess Roboty and jump on Eraser until his body bursts like a water balloon, but instead of water there’s blood and pieces of flesh and organs where his body used to be. Cloudy then remembers the ritual used to banish Evil Leafy. You have to hack somebody Evil Leafy cares about, (in this case David) into six pieces (arms, legs, torso, and head), scatter their (his) blood in a circle around the remains, surround the blood circle with fire, shove Evil Leafy inside the circle and chant the person’s name (David) nine times. Cloudy immediately walks up to David, muttering “God, please forgive for what I’m about to do” and starts hacking at him, the scene ends before he can finish chopping David up. The next scene shows Evil Leafy burning down Golf Ball’s Underground Factory by dumping a lot of kerosene into it and using a flamethrower to ignite the giant pond of kerosene that now submerged about three quarters of the factory, this scene lasts for less than two minutes. The next scene depicts Cloudy feeling guilty for what he did to David, the latter’s remains being dragged in a trash bag by the former to a location near Gelatin’s Steak House, the scene cuts to Roboty exploding and Evil Leafy emerging from the rubble, she then picks up Tennis Ball and bashes Ice Cube over the head with him. This results in a pile of pink and red mush appearing both underneath and on the underside of Tennis Ball. Cloudy then lures Evil Leafy to the site of the ritual. Cloudy shoves her into it using A Better Name Than That’s now blood-covered sled with Grassy’s remains smeared on it. Pencil then escapes Four and is immediately snapped in half by Evil Leafy. Cloudy goes full rage and says “David David David David David David David David David” as fast as he can. Evil Leafy is merely angered by this and chases after Cloudy. Cloudy is then cornered at a cliff, he puts a gun to his head and as soon as Evil Leafy possesses him he falls off the cliff and pulls the trigger. As a result Cloudy is irrecoverable now since he made “The Ultimate Sacrifice”, as Nickel put it. Cake then emerges from the dumpster covered in maggots and accompanied by chunks of flesh falling off him, he walks towards Four and once he reaches him he collapses and dies as his brain slides out of his skull. Four then recovers Eggy, Pin, Pillow, Bottle, Balloony, Cake, Clock, Roboty, Woody, Match, Pencil, Gelatin, Ice Cube, Grassy, Basketball, TV, Robot Flower, Golf Ball, Foldy, Yellow Face, Bell, Pie, Fries, Snowball, Bomby, Saw, Dora, Spongy, Book, Lollipop, David, 8-Ball, Gaty, and Eraser. Everything is then back to normal, except Leafy and Cloudy are now permanently dead. The episode ends with a picture of Cloudy with text overlapping it saying “R.I.P. Cloudy 2011 to 2017” It then cuts to split frame of a pile of rotting bodies consisting of everyone who died through out the episode, excluding Cloudy and Leafy.